harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia is saved
Patricia is saved from death. Thanks to a good Samaritan. Scene One: Outside of Waltham. We pick up from where yesterday ended. Erica's new assistant, David Pomeroy, had just tried to have Patricia Wheeler blown up on her instructions. A young passerby saved Patricia, and now they confront David. DAVID: Damn you! PATRICIA: You watch your tongue! DAVID: Who are you? MAN: You almost killed this woman! DAVID: This is what you get for what you did to Erica! PATRICIA: I don't know what you are on about, but Erica asked for her troubles! DAVID: Erica is a salt of the earth person! MAN: The woman is EVIL! DAVID: No she isn't! I am in love with her! (The assembled group is shocked at this declaration. The cops are not impressed and grab him and shove him in the car. Luckily, Patricia's car was insured, and she wasn't injured.) Scene Two: Vanessa and Joliette's condo. Joliette has gotten settled and mostly unpacked. VANESSA: We can decorate this place as we see fit, if you would like. JOLIETTE: That would be wonderful. When did you get this condo? VANESSA: My dad, Ben Harper, helped me get it. It was supposed to be for Megan and I, but after she got married, I remained in it. I still had it when I lived in California. JOLIETTE: How do you manage to put up with Erica and her conniving? VANESSA: Why do you say that, Jolie? JOLIETTE: Namely because Erica nearly ruined my family's company. VANESSA: When did she do this? JOLIETTE: Some years ago. VANESSA: You recovered though, did you not? JOLIETTE: Yes, Erica was sloppy enough that her damage could be undone, but she nearly ruined us. VANESSA: I didn't know that. JOLIETTE: Yeah. VANESSA: Well, that changes..... JOLIETTE: Wait a minute, on the news. Isn't that your great aunt, Patricia? VANESSA: Yes, it is! She was almost killed! By ERICA! (Vanessa is furious) Scene Three: Waltham Police Station. Michael, Michelle and Sheila are there. PATRICIA: You all didn't have to come here, all of you. I am all right. MICHAEL: Aunt Patricia, this was perhaps one of the worst attacks against the family. PATRICIA: Yes, it was, but the car is insured. MICHELLE: How are you going to get around? PATRICIA: I have a limo and old Carruthers will help me get around. I am fine, my darlings. SHEILA: You could have been killed. PATRICIA: I know, love, but I wasn't. I have to speak to these nice gentlemen. (Patricia goes back to give her statement) MICHELLE: This is Erica's scheme, it has her hands all over it. MICHAEL: This is the first time she used explosives. SHEILA: Her new assistant! MICHELLE: Who? SHEILA: David Pomeroy, Mom. Erica's new assistant is a whiz at explosives. MICHAEL: This has gotten serious! She's up the ante to terrorism! MICHELLE: Wait a minute, you mean, Erica's new assistant is an explosives expert. SHEILA: This is WAY serious. MICHAEL: It's MORE imperative that we get her OFF the streets and out of our hair for good! (Sheila and Michelle agree) Scene Four: Boston Police Headquarters. ERICA (who had been released on her own recognizance, pending trial and extradition): Dave is that you? DAVID: Yeah, some do-gooder saved your aunt. ERICA: That is not important. We can always get her later. DAVID: What are we going to do? Your family will be out for your blood now. ERICA (dismissively): They've ALWAYS been after my blood, dear. DAVID: How are we going to stop them from forcing us to testify against one another? ERICA: I think I have an idea. If this works, then they can't make us testify. DAVID: I feel as if I failed you. ERICA: You did your best, David, that is all we can do. But what do you think of my plan? DAVID: A good one. I am for it. ERICA: Perfect! (Erica cackled to herself. The plan was PERFECT!) Scene Five: The Atkinson Home. JANE: Cliff! They didn't charge you? CLIFF: No, Virgil took responsibility. JANE: What is going to happen to him? CLIFF: He's going to testify against Erica. He WILL have to do some jail time for simple assault, but once he testifies, then after six months, he will be released and it will be expunged from his record, like it never happened. JANE: You and Steven Bennett were cleared? CLIFF: Steven and I confessed, but the police cleared us. JANE: Well, that is good news. (Enter a panicky Liane) LIANE: Grandmother, Daddy, did you hear? JANE: What, honey? LIANE: Patricia Wheeler was almost killed! CLIFF: Oh my god! JANE: Who did it? LIANE: They are saying that Erica's new assistant is a bomb expert! (Cliff and Jane are shocked) (Voice of Farah Fath: "Harpers Falls: A New Beginning will continue in a moment, here on ONtv") Scene Six: Outside of Boston Police Headquarters. An officer grabs Erica. ERICA: Get your stinking hands off of me! I made bail! OFFICER: Not any more! Your bail has been revoked! ERICA: What the hell do you mean by that? OFFICER: We just got word that YOUR assistant, David Pomeroy, just tried to blow up your aunt's car in Waltham! ERICA: How could I have had a hand in that? OFFICER: This! (Officer produces an evidence bag with the cell phone that was used to blow up Patricia's car.) ERICA: You bastards! OFFICER: You deny it then? ERICA: Get your hands off of me! OFFICER (cuffing her): Get in here! (Erica seethes as she is dragged in the police station) Scene Seven: Dylan and Alex's guest house. Adam and Aaron are over as well. ADAM: I can't believe it. DYLAN: At least, according to Dad, that Aunt Patricia is all right. AARON: Sometimes, I wish I was back on the force, I would have her arrested. ADAM: You're retired, dearest. ALEX: I just wonder when she will be stopped. DYLAN: So do I, she is getting way out of hand, and with this new assistant, too much damage can be done! (Enter Audra and Shawn) SHAWN: I take it you heard? AARON: We all did. SHAWN: She HAS to be stopped. AUDRA: But how? ADAM: I don't know, but something HAS to be done. (Enter Anyssa) ANYSSA: I think the FBI is being called in. Erica has hitched her star to that terrorist! (Everyone is stunned) Scene Eight: Joliette and Vanessa's condo. JOLIETTE: I can't believe that she did what she did. VANESSA: And it gets worse. JOLIETTE: How? VANESSA: Her new assistant, is a former munitions expert! JOLIETTE: Oh, lord! It can't get any worse than that. VANESSA: This is the first time that Erica tried to take someone out physically. JOLIETTE: What are we going to do? VANESSA: Obviously, waiting hasn't done any good, it only allows her to bide her time. JOLIETTE: Precisely, she has nothing to lose. VANESSA: And the more we wait, more carnage could happen. (Joliette and Vanessa sigh) Scene Nine: Harper Mansion. MICHAEL: This time, she has done too much. Now, it's getting deadly! MICHELLE: What can we do? She's far gone. MICHAEL: Luckily Aunt Patricia wasn't even injured, but who's to say that she won't harm someone else? MICHELLE: We have to beef up security. MICHAEL: I have never wanted to do that, but now, I have no choice. MICHELLE: What can I do? MICHAEL: File restraining orders, keep Erica and her assistant away from ANY Harper owned property. The estate, the Academy; the main headquarters in Boston, right now, talk to whomever you have to. Have Sydney pull strings, whatever it takes. Erica should be banished from this town! MICHELLE: And she will. I will see to that! (The twins go to their car and drive to Waltham) Scene Ten: Waltham Police Headquarters. A few hours later. A weird wedding is taking place. The Groom and Bride are being married by the Police Chaplain. Michael and Michelle storm into the police station. OFFICER: May I help you? MICHAEL: I am Michael Harper, and this is my twin sister, Michelle. OFFICER: Oh, Mr. and Ms. Harper. Thank you for coming. We have a problem. MICHELLE: I see that. (enter a smug Erica and David, whom she had just MARRIED!) MICHAEL: You've gone too far this time, Erica. DAVID: Don't you speak to my wife like that! MICHAEL (savagely): Listen to me, you stupid little pissant! You may have married my sister, but I don't recognize it. ERICA: That is your right, Michael, but you can't make us testify against one another! MICHELLE: You have gone too far, Erica! You take that damned husband of your's and LEAVE this town at ONCE! ERICA: You always thought you can get rid of me, but you can't! I am here to stay! OFFICER: You are a horrid woman! ERICA: Maybe I am, but I always get what I want. (Enter a furious Patricia, who has heard about the marriage on the news. She looks through Erica and David.) PATRICIA: You've betrayed this family for the LAST time, Erica! (Erica smirks smugly) ERICA: Eat your heart out, you old bat! (Michelle slaps Erica across the face!) MICHELLE: You show her some respect! (The officer takes Erica and David to separate cells!) PATRICIA: Have you banned her from every Harper property? MICHELLE: Yes, Sydney and I finished that up. Erica will be homeless! (Patricia, Michael and Michelle are pleased with the success of their plan!) (Voice of Rick Hearst: "On the next Harpers Falls: A New Beginning...") MICHAEL (to the family): Because of Erica, we have to upgrade security. JOLIETTE (to Erica): You went too far, lady! And you will fail! AMY (via phone to Eric): I want nothing more to do with you! EVER! Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes